Around Your Heart In Six Monthsx
by ChloeBieber.x
Summary: Two best friends go on hoiday around the world in 6 months but does Danni end up going around something else? or make her own world with someone else? Read on please read : - Rated m for later chapters : *Justin Bieber*
1. A Nice Train Journey

Hey!!! Guys this is my first ever story let alone it is Justin Bieber Fan fiction is I have to live you to the other –scared-. I really hope you like please please review. :) :)

_Thoughts are in italic _

**Me/ u = bold**

JJ = underlined

~~ (0-0) ~~

A Nice Train Journey

'Beep Beep Beep' I pulled my floppy hand out of the covers to find the alarm clock, I couldn't. Something slapped my hand. _OUCH!_

"Rise and shine today is the **BIG **day" I could remember that voice from anywhere.

"Lexie" I screamed as I dive in to her arms "I missed you…ever since..." I trailed off

"I missed you to Danielle … and don't worry about me OK" she pulled me out of our hug and wiped my tears away.

"Ok Lexie but-" I was cut of by my mum.

"PANCAKES" our faces lighted up at the words, I ran for the door.

"RACE YA" I yelled back to Lexie,

"Hey! Not fair" She shouted back,

"Whatever slow coach" we both smiled, the smell of pancakes filled the room. We ate our yummy pancakes. We had one hour before we had to leave for OUR 6 MONTH TRIP AROUND THE WORLD! _Woo!! _We decided to go to the park for a bit.

50 minutes later 

I jumped of the swing and pulled out my phone.

**Incoming call: Jackie Pie**

**Hey Jackie Pie **

Hey Jaffa-cake

**What's up??**

Oh your mum called me she wants you home NOW!! 

**Oh ok! But why did she call you! **

You didn't answer your phone Silly 

**Oh Oops is she angry **

No just go home! i have to do Emily's make up for her date! 

**Ok go have fun Mr. Gay and say hi to Emily for me! **

I will Bye Girly 

**Bye x **

**---End of call---**

"**Run**" I Screamed as I hung up the phone

"Where?" Lexie looked at me with fear but yet she was smiling. _Weirdo_

"Home" I darted over to where we placed our bikes pulling it up.

"Why?" Lexie asked as she done the same.

"Angry Mum" I giggled but still fearing my mum. _But Lexie always made me smile. _

"OOO … WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" She said I climbing on to the bike.

Now, we both feared my mum we pedalled as fast as we could. We both leaped off the bikes and headed for the door but before we step in we paused and braced our self's for the explosion that was going to happen _mainly in my head * :(. _I opened the door and there stood my mum! But she wasn't angry, mad or even worried just pure happiness _HAPPINESS! Huh BUT- _

"Hi girls" my mum spoke knocking me out of my thoughts. "Oh Hi mum" I said with confusion hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Hi Sharon" Lexie answered in relief.

"See I knew you two would be late, that's why I said one not two hours" she giggled to her self.

"Mum … you just know us too well" I hugged her she always smelled of fresh fruit. She kissed my sweaty head (from all the fast pedalling we did).

"I'm gunna get in the shower before we go, I STINK!" I explained pulling out of our tight hug.

"Ok Shortcake, but be quick" she said heading for the kitchen.

I ran out of the room and headed for the bathroom.

Lexie P.O.V

"So did you sort out Danni's Birthday present yet" I said climbing on to the kitchen counter.

"Yes I did I hope she will like it Fingers cross-" She blab on I cut her off by placing a piece of fruit that I was eating into her mouth.

"She will don't sweat it" I stared back at the fruit.

"Ok but I'm not sweating Oh! Do I smell oh no!" she spoke panicky,

"No no no it is just a saying Sharon ... you make me laugh" I giggled out

"Oh I feel stupid now" she laughed.

"DANNI ALERT" I shouted make everyone in the neighbourhood know.

"OK" she shouted back at me as she stole a piece of my orange.

"Hey! That was mine" I growled at her with a smile on my face.

"So what were you talking about?" she said,

"About, what we are going to do on holiday!" I spoke calmly _hahaha she don't know hahaha_ _I'm so EVIL_

"Cool so what are we going to do?" she said as she climbed next to me, _oh no what do I say she is going to know that that wasn't what we was talking abo--_

"Lexie Hello? Earth to Lexie" she cooed in my ear she made me jump out of my thoughts.

"Oh? Surprise" I teased me, _close one_

"Oh I'm sad now" She said placing her head in her hands and pretended to cry.

"Whatever" I nudged her in her side, which made her laugh.

**Time to Go**_**WOOOO!**_

Danielle's P.O.V

"TIME" we shouted in unison, looking at your new watches _Yayy_

We ran outside with our suitcases flying behind us. "Mum get in the CAR NOW!"

"Ok I am going" she said as she wobbled along, with her broken foot, she broke it by falling down the stairs.

Kenny, my brother help us load your stuff into the car, he had short chocolate brown hair with perfect green eyes to match his top, he was wearing a green top with a new pair of blue jeans he was always up to speed with fashion.

"Ouch, Kenny, can you just grab me a plaster please?" I called

"Why what did you do?" he came rushing over to where I was dropping all of my bags, panic shot across his face, as he approached me. I just laughed; he was always protective of me.

"Kenny, it is just a paper cut silly" I said as I showed him.

"Sorry I just-"

"Don't worry" he walked in to the house to get me a plaster for me.

**Later in the car on the way to the Train Station**

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh ma gosh" we all rocked out in the car to the radio. We had eaten enough sugar to last us a life time but we I needed it if we was going to Australia since it was a 22 hour flight from England to Australia.

"Danni when is your flight?" he question me,

"Oh mine is at 6:00" I smiled back at him,

"That's not fair you go before me" I smiled

"We're there" Lexie said jumping in her sit.

"Ok let the holiday begin" Kenny howled

We all climbed out of the car and said our bye's to our mum, _well mine and Kenny's _

"Your train was at 3.30and the time is now 3.27"

"WHAT" I said calculating it all in my head, we ran all the way to the platform without stopping. We waited on the platform because Kenny had the wrong time so the time was now 3.15.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out it was **my mum**

**New message:**

To: Danni

From: Mum

Hi shortcake,

Can you call me when you get to Australia Please?

Love you xx

Mum

I clicked on compose new message

**New message:**

To: Mum x

From: Danni

Ok I will miss you all ready Lots of Love

Ox Danni ox

"Who you texting?" she asked as she peered over my shoulder

"Oh my Mum" I said normally. I looked up at her

"Oh I thought … Anyway" She look weird not happy but not sad she stared ahead of us, I wondered what she meant. I smiled ear to ear thinking she had a secret to tell me.

"What … were you going to say?" I managed to giggle out

"Oh nothing …" she looked down at her hands _Hmm liar!_

"Lexie I have known you to long spill the beans" I poked her in the arm "Come on I am waiting" as I glazed at my watch tapping my foot like an angry dad. _Hahaha_

"OK Well I thought you might have a boyfriend you since I was gone and that" she smiled at me

"Oh! What and then not tell you, Please! You know my insides better than I know them" the trained pulled up it was packed. "Bye Kenny, see you in Brazil next month I will text you promised" we hugged him.

Lexie and I scrambled on to the busy and very stinky train. Smiles beaming from our faces, I turned around to see a very sweaty armpit Lexie laughed at my facial expression "not funny I could have been gassed" we giggled then I spotted an open space I grabbed Lexie's hand and pulled her towards it. We was followed by a whole load of 'Ouch's' and 'My toe's' as our suitcases crashed over their feet. We didn't care we just ran to the spot but before we could get there a TALL man in a black suit stepped in front of us

"No FANS aloud" he growled down at us, I nearly peed my pants. My feet locked on to the floor. I couldn't move Lexie tried to move me. But I was so scared he was staring at me _move Danni MOVE._ I could feel tears in building my eyes _but why?_ The tall stepped forward towards me I let out a small 'EEPP' the fear built up inside me. A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek, I brushed it away but only to replace it with more, closed my eyes, I clenched my teeth together

"Liam, she is crying, you're scaring her" my eyes still closed letting the words wash though me. The sweet sounding voice ripped over everyone on the train.

Who is it? _Well I think we all know_

Why is she crying?

Please Please Review it I need all the help I can get oxox


	2. The Airport

Hey everyone, I hope you like the first chapter XD thanks please review. I DON'T OWN JUSTIN BIEBER, CHRISTIAN BEADLES OR RYAN

-O-O-

_{Previously} _

_{"Liam, she is crying, you're scaring her" my eyes still closed letting the words wash though me. The sweet sounding voice ripped over everyone on the train.}_

**This is my stop**

"Oh Sorry JB" The man said his voice now like a soft marshmallow.

I over looked myself I wasn't scared I was in pain. I open my blurry eyes they shot straight to my foot _my foot. _My hands in balls fighting the pain, my teeth clenched not letting me scream. My eyes not letting me see. I could feel everyone follow my eyes to my feet. I couldn't hold it I let out an ear piercing scream.

"OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry" Liam I guessed that was the man's name. He removed his foot from mine. I fell to the ground with a huge bang I grabbed my foot as if it was going to run away.

"Oww oww oww" I mumble to myself. Tear's still streaming down my face.

"Here" strong but yet soft warm arms picked me up and placed me onto a sit. I could still hear Liam in the background saying sorry to me.

"Liam it is cool you didn't mean it" I smiled at him.

"I feel so bad, I'm SO SORRY" he said as he in engulfed me in the biggest hug ever,

"It is ok big foot" I said cheekily making him feel a bit better. He pulled me out of the hug and smiled at me. Liam walk away but I could still hear him talking about what happened. I knew he was talking to Lexie because she was the best listener ever; I talk to her about everything.

"I probably should be off now" I tried to stand up.

"No shouldn't do that" The sharpest pain was sent though my body making me scream again. I heard a small laugh. I crossed my arms and sat back down. "You're going to stay whether you like it or not missy" I looked down at him as he was studying my foot.

"Please don't tell me it is broken" I heart dropped knowing that if it was the holiday would be cancelled, tears fell from my eyes,

"No it is just bruised" he said with a small smile.

"Thanks" I said to the blurry figure that knelt in front of me. His fingers wipe away the last of my tears.

"So what is your name missy?" he said as he placed ice bag on my foot,

"Oww Danielle oww but you can call me Danni everyone does and you are?" I managed to say in between gasps even though I knew who he was, I loved his music.

"Nice to meet you Danni," he said shaking my hand "I'm Justin Biiee--" he stumbled on the last word. But I knew why. He sat next to me and placed his head in his hands like he was debating whether to tell me or not. I placed my hand on his back making him jump a bit,

"Don't worry I know who you are I'm not going to scream or shout about it I not like that you are a normal person" he looked up at me,

"You know who I am, thanks some people just scream at me but sometimes I just want to talk you know" he smiled his mouth water smile. _Shut up_ _Danni_.

"Yes, you get bored of being stuck with the same people all day but you can't just go outside without being rush by hundreds of girls"

I removed my eyes from his and looked at the couple in the corner. No wait that's Lexie and? I looked at Justin "Justin who is with my friend?" I glanced at the boy,

"Oh that is Christian" I said pretty happy for him,

"Oh" I said worriedly

"Don't worry he is total cool with girls" He reassured me.

The train journey was going to be along one _great._

"Hello" a young man about Justin's age joined us "what do we have here then" he said sitting next to me wrapping his arm around me.

Justin went to the toilet so I was left with a boy called Ryan, he was talking to Liam, so I pulled out my laptop and went on MSN webcam: I logged on before I could say anything: **AlexBabiesxox **jumped on me though the computer.

**Msn -VIDEO CALL-**

**AlexBabiesxox: **OMG Danni who is that Hunk-A-Chunk behind you Xx

I was sitting side wards with my foot with the ice on the chair next to me.

**DanniiLoveux: **Haha Alex He is called Ryan X

I laughed at her eagerfacial expression.

**AlexBabiesxox: **Sexii name for a Sexii Boy **:**P

**DanniiLoveux: **Lol please that's just wrong, do you what to talk to him?

**AlexBabiesxox: **Please :Pbut where is Lexie?

I pointed at the corner where Lexie and Christian continue to talk, but she spotted me talking to Alex and she came running over.

**DanniiLoveux: **Here she comes!

Lexie waved in to the camera and had the biggest smile on her face.

**AlexBabiesxox: **So who's the boy Lexie? ;P

Lexie's face shot over to the boy in the corner waiting for her to go back to him.

**DanniiLoveux: (**Lexie Talking**)** ok I have to be quick his name is Christian and he is such a gentleman ok I have to go now.

Lexie ran back over to Christian.

"Who is that?" Ryan asked

"Oh my friend" he turn around to face the computer.

**AlexBabiesxox: **Hi

She waved to him and he waved back. Justin walked up to behind Ryan and pulled him back onto the floor.

**AlexBabiesxox: **Was that?? JUSTIN BIEBER…

**DanniiLoveux: **Yes, BUT YOU CAN'T TELL KNOW ONE OK!

**AlexBabiesxox: **Why?

**DanniiLoveux: **He just wants to be normal :( for once

**AlexBabiesxox: **OK but then why is he with you. You're not normal

**DanniiLoveux: **I am to MEANY I have to go now talk later xoxo

**AlexBabiesxox: **ok bye love you oxox

**-End of video call-**

I put my laptop back in my bag. I pulled out my phone, to see the time. Then boys knock my phone out of my hand- it landed next to me-

"Why me?" I mumbled "OK guys who wants to play a game?" I said spinning around to face the boys and Lexie.

"ME"- Lexie

"ME TOO" – Ryan

"SURE" – Christian

"What's the game called" Justin said jumping up off the floor and pulling Ryan up with him.

"Charades!" Justin looked at my foot

"But you can't play" he said rising an eyebrow

"Just watch me" I smiled and so did he could have melted in to the ground _SNAP OUT OF IT DANNI HE IS JUST A BOY! _

Everyone had had there go now it was my turn _MY Turn You Can Do This_. I pulled my self off of the sit and stood up I could see out of the corner of my eye Justin looking at me in **AMAZEMENT**. I place my foot on to the cold floor and I did it I was standing up WOO. Everyone clapped for me.

"You Go Danni" I heard Lexie say,

I mined the song 'That Should Be Me' I danced around the train looking like an idiot but who's going to stop me. Everyone was in fits of laughter as I continue to dance. I stopped to take a breather, but the train jerked sending me full speed towards Justin. He knew I wouldn't be able to stop so instead he just opened his arms and waited for me to get there. I got there in a matter of seconds. I landed straight in to his lap. _Oops_

"I knew you would fall for me" I laughed I couldn't help the fire burning in my cheeks; I got up and hid my face behind my hair. As I stood In front of him,

"Sorry" I managed to blurt out; I sat down in an empty sit next to the window

"Don't be it wasn't your thought" we were interrupted by:

"**LAST STOP LONGLEED AIRPORT**" the train driver announced

"This is my stop" I said jumping up, not remembering the pain in my foot. I began to fell when the same arms that helped me up stop my mid way fall to the ground.

"Be carful Danni" Justin gasped.

"Sorry" I could feel my cheeks burning up again, he grabbed our suitcases and I carried the bags Justin and Ryan helped me off the train we walked into the airport where they placed me on to the chair. Lexie checked me in. I looked at my foot still with the ice pack on it.

"So, where are you going?" I looked up to see Justin staring down at me but just as I opened my mouth a girl's voice replaced mine,

"OMG its JUSTIN BIEBER ARRRRHHHH!!!" a whole crowd of girls came out of nowhere.

We all pick up our bags and ran; around and around. It was like we were playing Cat and Mouse. Justin was up front with Christian and Lexie they were followed by Ryan, then me I couldn't ran that fast because of my foot, my bare foot painful pound the ground and it sent shock waves though my weak body _keep going Danni KEEP GOING_. On our second lap my foot couldn't take it no more. I feel straight on my face. Ryan turned and looked at me then the crowd he saw something behind me the girls were gaining on me…. He…..

~O_O~

What did he see?

Is he going to help?

Hope you liked it the next one will be up soon. Tell your friends and get them to read. Please REVIEW!! It means so much to me :)


	3. The Plane

**Sorry** for the slow update, :'(

After this one that is where the adventure will begin e.g.: Ski-diving _uhm_ . **Please read on**. You can give me ideas on what to do next help me out. Please review and recommends.

Lol hold in your sits, I like leaving it on cliff hangers, it is **FUN **

~ {O-O} ~

_{Previously}_

_{Ryan turned and looked at me then the crowd he saw something behind me the girls were gaining on me…. He…..}_

He winked. _WHAT HE WINKED._ _DON'T WINK! HELP ME! Help me_. He turned on his heels, _but with every turn he made, it was like time froze. All I could see were his feet replaying in my head. Sadness washed over me the nice Ryan I know/knew was now bad Ryan. _

"Ryan" His feet hitting the floor at the same pace as my heart- _it was fast too fast_. I slowly pulled my self in to a ball. The screams were on mute, but the floor still rumbled_. I knew this was too good to be true I wish Kenny was here, I wish I was off this floor!_ And with that last thought I was off the floor.

"I got-cha" The floor was ripped from under me like I was a bad plaster on your knee. My weak body was placed on _LIAM'S BACK_ I remembered his smell from the hug. He smelled of fresh meadows. He picked up my bag and began to run. It felt like I was on the back of a lions; Fun but very scary. I placed by feet around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Hold on Danni" with that instruction I tighten my grip as he began to pick up speed. I placed my tried head in to the middle of his back, my eyes closed. Suddenly the screams were off mute. The scream rush though me like a river _I wish my ears had a on and off switch. _Then once again my wish came true I was getting good at this wishing business.

My feet touched the floor; my bum was placed onto the sofa. I let Liam's neck go. I opened my eyes to see five pairs of eyes staring down at me. Lexie was the closest. She hugged me, no words needed to be said, we just hugged. She broke the silence with:

"I can't take you anywhere" I just giggled "and we aren't even out of the country" she smiled pulling out of the hug, but not even a second after I was pined into the sofa by another hug. This was a stronger hug, a boy's hug. I lightly hugged back.

"Danni, I'm so sorry I left you, I could have helped" Ryan said letting a tear out which hit my shoulder. I tighten my hug with him.

"Ryan you done the right thing, you would have got squashed… just maybe next tell me before I start planning my funeral" I said.

"Promise" we pulled out of the hug. He faced the window so know could see that he was crying.

"Lexie, sit you look nervous" I said glanced at her. She sat down next to me.

"Who wants to tell her?"

"Tell me what" I said with a worried tone.

"I will" I turned around to see Justin playing on the X-box. He paused the game and walked over to me.

"Can someone tell me already, and where are we? ...Please" Justin placed his hand on my leg as he sat next to me. It sent fireworks though me, but I managed to keep it underground. (AN- They are in the waiting room for rich people)

"WE…ARE...GOING...ON...HOLIDAY…….TOGETHER" he said as he pulled me into a hug but I didn't hug back. My arms still sat by my legs. Every thought rushed though me. I can't stop the smile creeping up on my face. I felt someone pick up my arms and place them around Justin, I knew it was Lexie but I couldn't see because Justin's golden hair was like curtains for my eyes. I held my arms there. I pulled out of the hug.

"Oh that's nice" I said looking down at my lap,

"Oh I thought you would be happy ……" everyone looked at me then Justin in disbelieve.

"Happy Happy" I said sitting up "I'm more than HAPPY" I started to dance in my sit. Everyone laughed in relief.

On the Airplane

I decided I needed to tell mum and Kenny about the change of plans; since Justin changed your flight tickets so we sat in the V.I.P zone _Woo! _But we wouldn't let him change our hotels.

**New text message**

To: Mum x, Kenny

From: Danni

Hey, I'm taking a different route to Australia,

Call you when I get there!

Love You Lots

Ox Danni oX

I put my phone in my pocket as we walked down to the _V.I.P zone_ _as I called it._

"Can every please take a sit we are about to leave for Aussie!!" the lady said in a cheery voice. We all cheered. I sat next to the window, I felt someone sit next to me but I guessed it was Lexie.

"So… Lexi— you're not Lexie" I said staring at Justin,

"No I'm a boy. Called Justin" he said, I just hit him on the arm lightly,

"Yes, I can see that dummy"

"I love your English accent" he tried saying it in the English accent but it didn't come out right. I burst into fits of laughter. He looked at me as if I was weird.

"Justin that was just…" Lexie overheard and just burst into laughter

"Never … Do that again" I calmed my self down to speck.

"Ok I was that bad" he smiled. A small cough was heard the lady that made the announcement was staring at us we looked up.

"We are waiting for you" she said with a hand on her hip. We laughed and locked your sit belts. "Thank you Sir" she said smiling at him.

"And I am sure there is someone next to me to" he said with a cheeky smile. I turn into a tomato,

"Oh sorry" she looked at me evil-eyed "Thank you" she said though her teeth, she walked away.

"Justin, why did you do that?"

"Do you remember when you said I was normal, well that is how I what to be treated, so if I get some thing free so can everyone else" Justin said staring ahead at the T.V _which was off_

"Aww" I said "that was so deep yet sweet" I rubbed his arm; he was **cold**, "are you cold?"

"No" _Liar_

"Here" I placed my favourite brown blanket; with blue polka spots and blue on the inside, over him.

"Thank but aint it suppose to be the other way around" he laughed as he snuggled into the WARM blanket.

"You're so sexist" Justin didn't say anything, I looked over to see why but he was sound a sleep. I smiled. We had to stay in your sits for an **hour**. So I pulled out my book. I began to scribble random things.

3 iLove big **butts** and I can not lie 3 LOL

**=)** iFeel really REALLY **REALLY HAPPY (=**

3 (. .) iSmell fresh **cookie** and Justin's **hair** (. .)

Justin's head had made its way over to my shoulder. It had been an hour and I was bored. I lifted the arm rest up that separated us. I pulled out my cardigan and rolled it in to a pillow, then I placed my hand on his face a lifted his head slowly, I carefully pulled my self out of the chair and I put the pillow on the chair and gently placed Justin's head on it. He shuffled to get comfy, I trucked him in,

"Night Night Mr. Normal" I ran over to where the boy's were. Lexie was in the toilet.

"Hey! Can I play?" they laughed at me they were playing C.O.D/ Call of Duty,

"A girl play C.O.D" they laughed even harder.

"I think you are forgetting I leave with a boy MY BROTHER"

"Aww Danni, Are they picking on you?" Lexie asked walking back in to the room and sitting by the window,

"Yes, they are saying I can't play C.O.D"I sulked

"Well that good for them" Lexie said playfully

"Yes I suppose" I said still sulking

"Hey what do you mean 'good for them'?" Christian shot at Lexie,

"Oh Danni is the BEST at C.O.D" she said smiling at me,

"Sure" I heard Liam say,

"Ok bet time! if I loose, I will shut up about it and never EVER play it again"

"OK" they said in unison

"But if I WIN you have to …… buy me AND LEXIE ice-cream for a month"

"Why ice-cream?"

"Why not… let's play" I said grabbing the controller out of Ryan's hand

-We started the game-

"Go Danni! Blow its brains out. Do a head shot thing HEAD SHOT DANNI" Lexie screamed she was more in the game than me.

Danni's score Liam's score

65874 98887

**Mid way though the game**

_OK Danni PULL YOUR SOCKS UP time for PLAN SHIPWREACK, that needs a new name?? Oh that can wait I'm in the middle of a game. Ok you run there YEH now stand in the middle and SHHHOOOTTTT. Woo I rule my point's are raising. Come on my socks are by my ears. _

-End of game-

Danni's score Liam's score

998566 566912

"Yes in YOUR FACE'S BOY'S THAT IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU SAY GIR_" Lexie screamed into Liam's face.

We did our dance. Liam's head was in his hand. I walked up to Liam;

"Can I have an ice-cream? Please" I rolled the -e at the end of the please.

"Hey what's all the noise" a very small tired voice, groan from behind us,

"Hello Sleepy" I said as he stretched,

"Justin you missed it Danni beat Liam at C.O.D" she said cheerily, Justin still had my blanket around him, he placed him self in between, Liam and Ryan. He shock of his head of tiredness, he grabbed the controller,

"Ok Danni, Do you wanna play me?" he said not looking at me,

"No it's ok" I walked over to my bag and pulled out my camera_. I love my gadgets._

'CLICK'

'CLICK'

'CLICK'

'CLICK'

'CLICK'

That was all you hear for a whole 10 minutes we laughed and pulled silly faces.

I was tired and so was Lexie so we found a QUITE corner away from the boys and bodyguard. We went though the pictures; we had taken loads but we deleted most of them we kept 10:

1. Justin when he just woke up

2. Ryan picking his nose

3. Me and Lexie smiling

4. The three boys pretending to be gangster

5. Lexie wearing Christian's hat and Christian wearing Lexie's pink sunglasses

6. Justin picking out his wedge

7. Me and Liam in front of the T.V with my winner score

8. My blue foot

9. The view from the plane

10. All of us sitting on the sofa

Lexie curled up into a ball and fell asleep; I placed my head onto her shoulder, before we knew it we was asleep, but I was woken up by Ryan specking a bit to loud "Aww look they're sleeping Guy's" I heard feet coming over to us it was followed by around of aww's (at us.)

I kept my eyes firmly shut. Next I felt my foot being lifted up. The ice pack was removed and replaced was a warm hand which made me twitch, then it was put down but it wasn't the chair more like a _LAP _my other foot was added to the lap. I felt my favourite blanket under my feet, I rubbed my feet into it, _I loved the feel of it, and it was all warm_. The boys soon fell asleep with us. I woke up first and sure my feet were on a lap I looked up to see whose lap it was _JUSTINS Mr. Heartthrobs _I looked around. We had been on the plane about 5 hours. My head was on Ryan's lap _WHY ME _it was like I was a bridge from Justin's Town to Ryan's Ville. Christian was laying next Lexie with her head on his shoulder I smiled at them,

"Cute! Huh!" Justin whispered to me. I jumped replied with a smile. I lifted my head off of Ryan's lap and went to pulled my feet off of Justin but he stopped me, as he did so Ryan's head drop on to my shoulder he pulled me closer to him like I was his teddy,

"Mummy just 5 more minutes" we laughed at his chose of words, then he snapped his head up wide awake and removed his arms from me. He flushed a very bright red.

"Sorry" he said embarrassed.

"It's ok Ryan--" but before I could finish I shivered my teeth chattering. Ryan smiled and curled up and fell asleep again.

"Here" Justin went to take off my blanket it that was still round him

"No, I will just get Lexie's" I went to get up,

"No, don't go" He pulled me back down but into his open arms. He wrapped his warm arms around me. I snuggled into his chest. I was to cold to care what people thought. My bum was right next to his leg but not on his leg, my legs arched over his legs and my head found the perfect spot between his head and shoulder.

He clapped his hands and the lights went out. Liam groaned I guess he was still playing C.O.D.

"Fine I will go to bed" He crock out. My eyes were too heavy for me. They dropped.

"Goodnight Princess" he kissed my head _MY HEAD_

"OOoo" a cheeky voice was heard. Justin's head shot up….

\*-*/

I will continue when I get 2 reviews… Please Review

Hope you like I know I took so long updating and I am so so so so so so sorry for that but I made it longer. I hope that make up for it. :) :P :D :S


	4. The Hotel

I'm so School just got the better of me and I have really big tests coming up soon. So I'm sorry in advance because it might be a bit slow :(. I just hope you like this one, but I will promise if they are going to be slow updated, I will make them long.

* * *

0

/__\

(+_+)

_{Previously}_

_{"Goodnight Princess" he kissed my head MY HEAD _

"_OOoo" a cheeky voice was heard. Justin's head shot up….} _

Justin P.O.V

I closed my eyes,-tightly-

_No please don't be her please God! Hear me out! Love me! Anything! Please NOT Squeaky SA... _I cried in my thoughts just at her name

"Justin! it's me Sammy"Her squeaky ringed though my ears. I cringed at the sound; it's like those annoying dog toy _AAARRRHHH WHY ME?_ I pulled a smile on to my face,

"Sammy" I cringed at the word. I opened my eyes her face was closer than I wanted it. "How did you get on?" I tried to be polite but the annoyance kept slipping though my teeth.

"Oh my uncle is the pilot. He told me I had to stay with him but then he told me to go see if the 'passengers' were a sleep yet e.g. being you … and her" she pointed her long stick finger at the BEAUTIFUL_ shut up Justin you have known her three minutes_ girl. My eyes locked on to the small smile on her face.

"She has a name Squ…Sam" I looked up to her I wish I could just shout at her but her dad is very high in the music industry, and I can't mess that up not now. _I was just getting used to the fame_.

"What were you going to say? Justin? I have a nickname now!" she said placing her stick finger under my chin as she brag her face closer to mine. "What is it?" My hands balled up under the covers. She closed her eyes I knew what was coming… _A KISS NOOO!_

But then_; God loves me! _Danni sat up_. _She was awake!_ Yayy! Oh no was she awake when I kissed her head oh no! What do I say to her if she asks? No hang on Squeaky Sammy could have woken her up with THAT ANNOYING VOICE OF HERS!_ My hands tighten.

"Hello. I am Danielle" her voice made Sam jump out of her mid kiss to ME and pulled away fast. Danielle sat up in my arms. iLiked this NO!

"Thank you so much" I whispered into Danni's hair

"Play along"

"Oh nice to meet you Danielle" she said though her teeth. They shock hands.

"Oh is there something in your mouth so that you can't say my name right?" Danni said this in her rich English accent. I laughed at Sammy's facial expression.

"No" she now was a bright red. I hid my smile behind Danni's head.

"OK and your name is?" Danni asked placing her head back down on to my shoulder. She pulled the blanket up so you could only see her eyes and my head popping out of the top.

"Sammy" she grinned,

"Ok take a sit Sammy" _NO! What was Danni doing?_

"Oh no it's ok I have to go but" Her eyes shot to Justin's "Bye Justie" She blow a kiss at me I didn't catch it for Danni had her hands in mine. _This felt so nice to be able to hold—No shut up! Oh no it is getting worse._ Sammy was out of the room. Ryan opened one eye

"Is she gone?"

"Not unless she jumped of the plane" Danni's voice was back to normal. I laughed at her and so did everyone else. "Oh it's good to back to my normal self" She pulled her self off for me.

"Aww" I smiled at her

"What ever" but randomly she laid on the floor

"What am I not squishy enough for you? Huh!"

"Why are you on the floor?" Christian said. We all stared at her but Lexie acted like this was normal to her.

"Why is she on the floor Lexie?" I asked her

"She is asleep" she not even looking at me, she just tapped away on her phone

"What? Random" Ryan chuckled. I walked over to where she plonked her self. I untangled the blanket from me and placed it over her.

"Night, Lazy bean"

We have been on the plane 19 hours we talked and laughed, just had fun Danni was STILL asleep. _Lazy bean_.

Time passed in no time

Danni's P.O.V

I woke up to Lexie dragging my foot back to my seat. Let her pull me back to my sit. I yawned she looked back at me. I had my hands behind my head smiling at her she dropped my foot on the floor.

"Not funny Danni… your heavy you know"

"Hey, I'm not fat" I stood up dusted my self and walked to my sit she walked to hers.

"I didn't say you were" we giggled. Everyone sat in there sits; Justin sat next to me again.

"Hey you know you don't have to sit next to me"

"I want to" we put our seatbelts on.

_OH NO I HATE THIS BIT LANDING, it is ok Danni, think happy thoughts, ehm; Bunnies, fluffy, soft NOT HELPING. _

I gripped on to the arms on my sit and braced my self.

"Don't like landing then!"

"Is it that obvious" panic leaked in my voice I couldn't help it I was peeing my pants.

"Here" he held out his hand

"No! You're cool. I will probably brake you're hand"

"She probably will" Lexie said overhearing again,

"I'm a BIG boy" Justin said with a bit of cockiness in his voice.

"Ha, your death wish!" I smiled evilly at him, I grabbed his hand. The plane started to descend. My grip got tighter,

"See it isn't that BBAADD" He screamed in pain, but I didn't want to hurt him anymore so I pulled my and from his. Instead I placed my hands over my face.

"Sorry" I mumble into my hands; I felt really bad REALLY bad. He clutched his hand.

"Don't worry about it"

"Justin, got hurt by a girl" Liam howled

Everyone laughed.

We got off the plane and checked out; got our bags the usual.

We walked to the front doors bad idea.

'JB,

....Justin Bieber,

…………………..We Love You

…………………………………. Date me

…………………………………………... These your friends or girlfriends?'

I laughed at how all the girls and paparazzi dribbled over just one boy _well one hot boy NO it happen again :( _Justin and the rest got in the car but me a Lexie walked back inside. The boys drove off. We called our Holiday planner/ activities planner as we got back inside.

(AN: **Bold = Lexie**, Underlined = Charlie hope you like it so far)

Outgoing call

**Hey! Where are you?**

Trying to get in She laughed

Oh

Do you know why?

**Yeh **

OK I will be there soon but go to DOOR 8 

**Ok see you soon Charlie **

I will be there in 10 minutes 

**Bye**

-End of call-

"Will he be here soon? …I should text my mum" I asked

"Yeh soon, you should you know what she is like" we giggled

**Message**

To: Mum x, Kenny

From: Danni 

I'm in Australia now safe + sound

Missing you xx

Danni

**New message **

To: Danni 

From: Mum 

Ok have fun

But be good :)

Xx Miss you too xX

Mum

**New message **

To: Danni 

From: Kenny

Hey Sis have fun,

Just don't do anything I would

LOL

Miss U 2

Kenny

Before I could say or write to Kenny

**New message **

To: Danni 

From: Justin 

Hey, where did U 2 go? :'(

I laughed.

"Danni we should go to DOOR 8 now" Lexie said pulling her suitcase up. We open the door. There was a man leaning on the car I guessed it was Charlie. He wore a red shirt with smart trousers.

"Hey Lexie" He hugged her; he is her Uncle I guess well he is family of some kind. "And you must be Danielle I have heard so much about you"

"Good things I hope" I hugged him but something caught my eye behind him _Squeaky Sammy NO what is she doing here?_ I pulled out of the hug but kept my eyes on her.

"Ready to go" I snapped my eyes back to reality,

"Sure"

"Yeh lets go I need real food plane food is not the same" Lexie said grabbing her belly like she was going to die if she let go.

We got in the car and my phone buzzed AGAIN.

"Oopp's" Lexie looked at me confused "What I forgot to text Justin back"

"Wow that is so bad of you. You should be ashamed" She said sarcastically. I put my head in shame. She laughed.

**New message**

To: Danni

From: Justin

R U mad at me wat did I do?

-Crying-

:''(

Compose

**Message**

To: Justin

From: Danni

Oh I'm sorrie I 4got, but not in a bad way :)

I'm sorry don't sad :'(

Me + Lexie had 2 met our activities planner

X

We arrived at the Hotel/Villa.

I jumped on the bed like a little kid. Lexie had only just walked in the room and she was already on the phone to the chef.

"Danni what do you want?" I stopped jumping on the bed and walked over to her

"Uhm a burger OR a chicken burger NO wait both I'm hungry" I rubbed my belly. I got changed in to my pyjamas so did Lexie

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Lexie shot up and ran to the door.

"A food delivery for--" the delivery man was cut off by Lexie screaming

"FOOD"

She slammed the door shut in the man's face and ran over to my bed where I was sitting. "Food" we both sounded like we were on drugs. Half way though eating there was a second knock. I clear my throat.

"Who is it?" I called

"Charlie"

"Oh come in Charlie" he walked though the door then over to us.

"Here is your list of things you'll be doing this month"

"Oh ok" He placed it on the side,

"Be up for 10am"

"What?" we said in unison, he walked out of the door like nothing happened; I looked at the Plan/ Timetable. I read it

Thing we will be doing:

1. Scuba-diving

2. out back tour– 1 week

3. Ski-diving

4. Shopping

5. Any thing you want to do just tell me and I will sort it out :)

We finished eating. We was just about to get into bed when,

'Knock knock'

"Arhh! Who is it now?" Lexie scream at the door.

"Oh girls, I want you to meet my girlfriends daughter"

"In the morning" I growl into my pillow.

"Ok Night Girls"

"Night Charlie" I said Lexie was already a sleep

"Night" a small Squeaky voice behind the door jogged my memory

_Who?_

_NOOOOOOO!_

* * *

(\_/)

(o.o)

Sorry if you don't know slag: I translated for you;

4got = forgot

R = are

U = you

2 = to

LOL = Laugh Out Loud

+ = and

:'( = crying

Wat = What

Review I will update when I get 3 three more reviews. Love you guys your making my dreams come true. Xx


	5. The Chat

Sorry for the slow update hope you don't hate me. My writing days are limited because of school… iFeel really bad when I was writing I thought I was writing loads but then when I look at it, it was like 2 sentences Arhh more :( Anyways on with the story

(\_/)

(o.o)

{Previously}

{"Night" a small Squeaky voice behind the door jogged my memory}

_NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! _

The voice played in my head again and again well you get the picture:_ AAArrhhh! No it can't be. But that would explain why she was on the plane. Oh No I will slip up I have to speck to her in my accent I hated it so much. _

I opened my Sour Lollipop.

_Oh I don't care, I have to tell Justin. _

I slipped my phone off of the side and placed my Lolly in my mouth. _Yum. _I let the clear wrapper drift to the floor._ I will pick it up in a minute_

I called Justin.

**Outgoing call **

**(A.N Danielle = bold, **Justin = underlined)

Uhm hi he said sleepy _oops_

**Oh sorry did I wake you **I pulled my lolly out worriedly (if that is possible)

No it is cool anything for you I smiled I relaxed into the pillow, _phew_

**So … **I licked my lolly and pulled that face you pull at something sour, (A.N I didn't no how to describe it LOL)

You called me? He said slightly confused. I listened to his voice dance though my ears; _Shuuuut uuuppp_

**Oh Yeh **snapping out of my thoughts** does S.S live with her mum? **_Please say no say no …_

Yeh her dad and mum split up then her mum got a boyfriend called… 

**Charlie! **I cut him off mid thought; _please say no say no no_…_please be something different like: Dave, Jerry or even ADAM _

Yeh that's the one! - Cheerily- how did you know? He asked totally confused now,

**He is my activities planner **I huffed out _–crying in my head-_

And … I sighed

**AND! Think Big Boots. She is here too. **I cried asI pulled the covers up to my head like it was going to stop her entering my life but mainly my head,

Oh Haha… how do you feel? He laughed

**Don't rub it in! … Big Boots I will tell her where you are and then let's see who is laughing! **The angry slipped from my voice. I cuddled the pillow. I felt bad that I jumped down his throat he didn't do anything,

Ok you win… So what are you doing tomorrow? He huffed I had hurt him

**Sorry…Why should I tell you?** I said gazing at the ceiling

Because you love me he chuckled at the other end

**Where did you get that impression from Big Boots? Hmm **I laughed

SEE! I already have a nickname …? 

**So does Lexie don't mean I love her well… I do just not that way! grrhh **

He laughed

**Arhh you are so annoying **

Thanks 

**See what I mean, I'm going to bed –YAWN- **

My Lolly down out of my mouth and smashed on to the wooden floor I watched it fall to the floor,

**Aww! My Lollipop **I sounded like a little school girl

Ha that is what you get when you are mean to the Bieber

**Oh What ever Night Big Boots. –YAWN- **

Ha Night Danni don't let the Bieber bugs bite 

**I won't Big Boots**

**End of call **

My head was too heavy to hold up for a second more. I placed my phone next to my head because we had to get up tomorrow, _GGRRRHHH,_ lucky I am a morning person. I smiled then closed my eyes ready to drift off…

'BUZZ' _NOOO _I angrily pulled my phone to my face

**New message**

To: Lollipop

From: Big Boots

So wat are you doing tomorrow?

Arhh I have to answer, Lexie is asleep why can't I be

**New message **

To: Big Boots

From: Danni

Well,

Me +Lexie are going Scuba- diving

Ha Lollipop really :)

-Yawn-

**New message**

To: Lollipop

From: Big Boots

Can we come?

PLEASE

My eyes were closing fast, _I'm tried_

**New message **

To: Big Boots

From: Lollipop :)

10am sharp if you're not here **tough **

Ok I am going to bed now

Zzzzz

As I pressed the send button the phone fell out of my hand. My head crashed in to the pillow. I was out like a light,

(\_/)

(o.o)

They guys iKnow it is a boring chapter please keep reading just a few ,more fillers then the Hard-Core stuff will happen Read & Review please even if u just put a full stop just so iKnow people are reading it


	6. The Car Ride

Hey Sorry the last one was short this one is longer :)

/_\

3(o.o)E

Next day 

'I didn't know how much I miss you until you were gone gone gone' by Chipmunk ft Esme. D

'9.05' I rolled out of the bed, literality. I crawled on my hand and knees, I finally got to Lexie. I jumped up onto her bed; she jumped off – bang-

"Wake up" I yelled. Lexie just curled up into a ball; she wasn't a morning person,

"Five more minutes" she cried,

"No" she was asleep before I finished the word, I got off of her bed, and I filled a jug of water up. I crept up on her. My face had the biggest grin on it. I let out a silent evil laugh. I stood over her, I let the water pour out of the jug; it smashed into Lexie's face.

"AAAARRRHHH DANIELLE LEE SMITH I'M GUNNA KILL YOU" She jumped off the floor and charged for me. I laughed my head off, I ran straight into the bathroom, when –bang- I peeked out of the door Lexie laid on the floor, she didn't move she had slipped on the wet patch on the floor _oh no please be ok for me please. _I ran over to her I stood there, then the next thing I knew was that I was on the floor laying next to me. Her hand around my ankle we laid there for a good half an hour. Lexie got in the shower and got dressed I called for room service more food. I went in to the shower when there was a knock at the door. I heard Lexie open it.

**Lexie P.O.V**

I open the door expecting to see Charlie and the girl _that girl I heard that voice but where? _

"Hey sweet thang" Christian said leaning on the door frame trying to act cool but failed when Justin and Ryan pushed him on the floor,

"Ouch guys" he spoke in the gayest voice ever everyone laughed as he dusted himself and stood up

"How can I help you boys?" I asked wondering why they were here at '9:45'

"Oh didn't Lollipop tell you?" Justin poked his head around the door,

"Lollipop? Who the hell is Lollipop Justin?" I laughed at him so did Ryan, Christian just stood there dusting and fixing his clothes,

"ME" an angry voice was heard from the shower; Justin laughed at her reaction to it

"Code names Cool!" Ryan nudged Justin in the ribs, winking at him,

"Shut-up Ryan" Justin shock his head hiding so his hair was hiding his red tomato coloured cheeks,

"Yeh so why are you here again!" I said walking into the room letting the guys in,

"Danni said that we could come scuba-diving with you today" Christian said following me to the desk were we had setup the laptop, then he smiled his bunny smile _I like bunny's _

"OH DID SHE NOW" I shouted so that she could hear,

"I'm not deaf Munch-a-Crunch AND YEH I DID" She said turning off the shower, (A.N: munch-a-crunch is Lexie nickname)

**Danni's P.O.V**

I walked out of the bathroom in my white dress that had blue and red pin stripes all over it; I walk over to my side of the room well I was going to be in this same room for a month.

"Hey Boys"

"Hi Lollipop" this sent fireworks though me good fireworks_ I think?_ as I remembered our chat last night. But he said this not even looking up from his phone did I do something wrong why am I even worried_ Gosh _

"Hey sweet thang" Christian said looking up from the laptop, Lexie looked taken back I knew she liked him,

"…." Ryan rocking out to his music, He jumped around the hotel room, playing his air guitar, he slid across the room on his knees, we guess the song finished because he opened his eye to see all of us staring at him in amazement. Then he turn a perfect shade of red, he pulled himself off of the floor and walked over to the balcony and sat out there for a bit, I giggled and walk over to the wardrobe I couldn't find my shoes; I pulled out half of my stuff from the wardrobe,

"Lexie! Where are my white flats?" I called with my head in the wardrobe,

Ryan walked back in o the room. He started to talk to Justin but Justin ignored him he was too busy tapping on his phone. His eyes fixed on the screen. He fingers typing quickly. His body a bottle filled to the top with water he had so much inside to deal with but he just sat there as still as anything,

"Uhm about that … I'm wearing them" She said scared of my reaction, looking away from me, and looked at the laptop,

"Ok I will just have to wear the red ones" I slipped them on, Ryan was still trying to get his attention, I stood behind Justin, I nodded to Ryan he smiled. I was directly behind him only inches away. He was facing the window still on his phone,

I looked at the clock '9:50' we had 10 minutes before Charlie got here and …. With… oh forget it… I lowered my head so it was inches from his ear, holding my breath so I wouldn't ruin the plan.

"BOO!" I shouted in his ear. He jumped up launching his phone into the air; he dived on to the other bed messing up Lexie's bed covers, everyone was in fits of laughter. Except one it was more of a moaning, wincing, a sound of hurt, muffled sobs.

"Ouch … aww … oww… oh … my head my poor head" I turn around to see Ryan doubled over in pain, clutching his head next to him was Justin's phone, well broken phone now it was I the smallest pieces ever._ Oops_

I walked over to Ryan, I pulled him up and walked him to the bathroom; I sat him down on the edge of the bath. I wetted a towel and placed a few ice cube in it, "ouch that's cold Danni" He whined like a kid as I placed it on to his head. He had a small bump on his head nothing major.

"Shut up I'm helping you here"

"Okay. Sorry Danni I mean 'Lollipop'" He chuckled, I glared "can I have a lollipop when you are done please", he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes, wow he was good at that,

"I hope you mean the sweet and not me mister" he smiled at me

"Well now that your bring it up" I press the ice pack onto his head, "Oww I take it back I so take it back" I released the pressure that I had applied.

"Then yes you can have the edible lollipop" I walked out of the bathroom, I walked over to my drawers and pulled out the whole drawer I was filled with Sweet, Sour, Bubblegum, and even one that have a liquid inside Lollipops. You name it I have it,

"Wow" everyone cooed in unison

"Danni, I know you like your lollipops but this wow" Lexie cooed at me and dazed at the Lollipop drawer,

"Someone has a sweet tooth I see" Ryan said "just like me" I dived into the drawer of multi-coloured lollipops. Everyone grabbed one;

"Can I have one please?" a squeaky voice filled the room.

Our heads snapped up as a young girl same ages as us: she wore a yellow dress that pulled in at her waist with a thick white belt, she wore white strappy flip flops, and he carried a big white beach bag. She had chocolate brown hair with hints of red. Justin sighed, and turns around,

"Sam is that you" he said with fake enthusiasm, we all knew he hated her, he told me that she was his best friend and that at one point he didn't mind her voice: he told her everything really deep **deep** secrets, they were so deep that it hurt him to talk about it. But then one day she had a little fight with him; over C.O.D _sad right. _She told the world some of them. It broke his heart that she would do that to him.

"Yeh what are you doing there?" she said running over to Justin,

"I am here for a world tour I have 1 week off then I have work and you?" She hugged him; he tensed up into the hug

"Oh cool, and my mum's boyfriend Charlie" she pulled out of it and glared over at me

"Wait my Uncle Charlie"

"I think so…"

"did someone call me?" Charlie walked into the room

"No … oh uhm I meant Woo cool awesome wicked woda Bing woda bang…"

"Lexie behave now!" Charlie hissed

"Sorry Uncle Charlie" she obeyed him SHE OBEYED HIM that was a first Lexie ran on her own terms she only listen to me and her mum.

Everyone was already to go. We all jumped in to the car. Sam sat at the front with Charlie, I sat next to the window and Lexie sat next to me then Christian _ surprise surprise, _Then justin sat facing me and Ryan sat next to him. And then the lovely Liam. Everyone was laughing and joking well everyone but two people. Sam fine no one wanted her there she didn't want to be here. But mostly Justin, his laugh I couldn't hear it why? I looked up at him. Justin sat on the edge of his sit with his phone in pieces. Justin got lost trying to fix his phone, everyone was talking, I stared at the frustration in Justin's eyes as he tried and tried again to fix his phone. I smiled at him. He looked at me.

"it won't fix Danni it won't fix" sadness filled his voice. I pick up a small piece of his phone. The sim. I pulled my phone out

Compose new message

Message

To: Mum & Kenny

From; Danni

If u needs me contact me on

07931876761 okay

Love ya x

I turn off my iPhone and pull off the back with great difficulty. Justin just stared out of the window his over holding the pieces of phone like they were going to run away if he let go. I slid my sim out and put his sim in and closed my phone. I took the pieces out of Justin's hands, he stared at me, and then I placed my phone in hand. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you so much Danni" he leaped into my arms he was sitting on my lap, squeezing me to death but a nice death,

"But one condition when I say away you HAVE to put it away OK"

"OKAY" He pulled away from the hug but remand on my lap. I placed my head on his shoulder and join in with the rest, Justin cuddled into my arms, I smiled at his childish behaviour,

"To scuba-diving" He shouted, right into my hear but I think it was by accident,

"Oww"

"Oops sorry" he leaned up and kissed my ear, "Better"

"Maybe" I could feel the heat on my cheeks,

(\/)

(o.o)

On the count of three, 1 , 2 , 3 , awwwwwwwww lol hope you like it. Review pleasexxxxx,

Love ChloeCullen'x Peace (Y) – P3AC3 SIGN


	7. The Compliments

Hey People. IM AM BACK BUT ,,,, it might take some time because i have lost word on my laptop but getting it put back on in like 2 weeks i will try to updat though my friends one OK... Sorry Sorry..I'm so happy people are reading this story it means so much to me...xxx... then I am off for a whole 6 weeks so hopefully you wont have to wait long for the next chapter hope you are still enjoying the story So enough of my jibber jabber on with the story : )

(\ /)

(o.o)

The rest of the car journey was a breeze, everyone spoke to everyone, EVEN Sam. _Haha we are NICE right_.

We were getting out of the car me and Justin were the last ones to get out, Justin jumped up off of me, I felt the blood rush back into my legs. I shimmed across the leather sits, I pulled myself to the doors, Justin hop out, I stepped out of the car but of obviously my legs didn't have enough blood in them. As soon as I put all my weight onto my _dead_ leg. Suddenly the floor got closer to me. Closer. And. Closer. Then ...

"I gotta ya" Justin voice matched his soft grip on me

"Thanks we are making a habit of this you know" I laughed as I dusted myself off. I lowered myself on to the floor/kerb. My legs were like jelly.

"Haha it is just our little thing" He smiled has he walked over where I dropped my bag. "Here you go, carry this and I will carry this..." he held out my bag and motioned for me to take it, I took it

"But what are you going to carry?" I said looking really confused.

"YOU"

"What?" I questioned as he threw me over his shoulder, "Justin Drew Bieber PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed I tried to wiggle out of his grip but he was to strong.

"No, I done this to you, I made you all jellified" I drummed my fists on his back, "no matter how much you hit me I AM GOING TO CARRY YOU" My hands began to hurt from the drumming on his back

"Whatever" he carried me over to the others, I stopped hitting him, there was no point he had won, _for now_

"Look what I found" Justin said as he walked up to Lexie,

"What happened to her?" Lexie laughed

"She just couldn't resist my CHARM" He joked. I lifted my hand and slapped his butt, I felt the connection, I felt his soft smooth-_shut up -_ bum. He jumped underneath me; I burst out into fits of laughter on his shoulder. "Hey, I help you and you do this to me" He said while rubbing his bum with his other hand,

"Well don't about me like I am a object then" I hissed but I was still in mid laughter,

"Can you walk now?"

"I can try" I said hoping that when he puts me down I well be able to stand up at least, his hands gripped on to my hips and pulled me down, it was like I was a Barbie doll. I placed my feet on the ground, "woo hoo" I called as I stood on the floor.

"Hmm, Danni I'm still holding you up" I opened my shut eyes to meet, chocolate puddles with a hint of hazelnut,_ I liked chocolate_, I realised I was staring so pulled my eyes off of them and looked behind him. I noticed the most beautiful beach ever; it had white sand, the water was so clear, the sky was equally clear. The sun beamed like there was no tomorrow, my smile grew and grew, I spotted something everything in my mind went blank, It was orange.

"Look Lexie it is a Crab" Lexie want to be a Wildlife Biologist = a person who works with wildlife.

"Let's take a closer look" she pulled me out of Justin's grip and we ran over to the crab. We sat next to it on the beach and watched it walked side wards. I got up and copied it. I copied the crab to perfection, Lexie joined into we were both having fun when we looked up to see the boys standing there with a CAMERAs in their hands. "Oh please tell me you didn't just do what I think you just did" Lexie called over to them but it was mainly aimed at Christian.

"And what if we say yes we did" Christian said waving the camera around, Me and Lexie looked at each other and nodded, we charged for the boys they all split up. Liam just shook his head with embarrassment. I laughed. I took off after Justin and Lexie took off after Christian I smiled at them they were so cute. I stopped my run and started to jog. The way he teased her, the way she blushed, the little giggles she laughs when he tickles her, the way they just CLICK together, I smiled and Lexie noticed me she smiled back, I missed it ever since she... I remembered my mission to get the camera off Justin, I turned around to see him running away from him, he was far but not far enough for me not to catch up. He looked around at me and slowed down but he kept on running. I pulled myself together and ran as fast as I could, I was in 'The Younger The Better' club; it is where kid like me go and practice for competitions and I was the best but I'm not going to brag on about it. My red shoes hit the sand one after the other picking up speed I put my head down and ran like the roadrunner – fast- I heard a light muffled words I looked up to see Justin trying to pick up speed but I was too fast. I jumped onto his back and anchored him to the floor. I straddled myself over his back.

"Camera. Please?" I cooed

"Wow you are like really fast REALLY FAST" He said while he eating sand because he was facing the sand. "can you get off me so I can breathe air not sand please" I felt bad so I rolled off of him but before I could ask for the camera he jump on Liam's back and Liam was a very tall man, they ran off the beach, I chased after them. We got back to the car. I noticed that Christian and Lexie were holding hands I raised an eyebrow at her she understood, she just replied with a..

"Later Danni" she smiled then looked at their intertwined hands. I smiled and hugged her.

"Did you remember to get the camera" I whispered into her ear she just shook her head to a no, I laughed at her I hugged Christian "look after her or you will have me to answer to" I playfully said to him "oh and you might what to buy new lip-gloss colour it is not your shade" I pulled away he blushed. I giggled and handed him a tissue

"Thanks Danni" He said taking the tissue and handing it to Lexie to take it off because he couldn't see it on his cheek to. "You know if you were Ryan or Justin they would have rubbed it in to my face but you are nice Danni you're a true friend"

"Aww thanks Christian you are to" I hugged him again

"Hey, he is my man NOT yours" Lexie whined jokily

"There is only you in my heart princess. My Princess" Christian placed her hand on his heart she blushed even more

"You GUYS PLEASE IM RIGHT HERE HELLO" I said, they laughed "let's just go see the fishes' Lexie... you too Lip-Gloss boy" I said walking towards the doors.

"Charlie" I called

"Yes Danni"

"How much longer?"

"I just need to sign a few thing then we can go in okay"

"Okay" I huffed out

"Hmm Danni can you talk to Sam please... I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate, PLEASE"

"Okay" I knew this was a bad idea I walked over to the fish tank where Sam sat with her head in her hands, "Sam" she jumped, and stood up, she picked up her things and went to walk away but I stopped her, "Stay" I said she looked hurt and I was a sucker for a sad story,

"Why everyone hates me. Justin might think that I don't know he hates me, but the way he smiles, the way he hugs me," I pulled her over to a sit. "it is all forced I know what I did was wrong I know it was wrong and it hurts me every time I see him every time he touches me it isn't the same as before, PLEASE DANNI UNDERSTAND" tears fell from her eyes they turn red I pulled her in to a tight hug, "Why are you here Danni I know you hate me too and don't try and defend yourself I heard you on the plane"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are.. you sorry ... you didn't do anything wrong I know what I am A BIG FAT BITCH"

"Well I don't normal judge people on the first time I see them and I was wrong, I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter anyways, Justin Hates me and it is final,"

"Well have you told him what you said to me?"

"No" More tear fell from her eyes, she looked like a raccoon. Felt bad she seem truly sorry

"Well..."

"He won't listen to me Danni, and he will NEVER LISTEN TO ME"

"Hey listen to me NEVER say NEVER, I will talk to him" what was I saying she is a bitch but she is so sad so truly sorry.

"Thank You so much" She jumped on me so hard it knock me to the floor "I'm sorry no-one has been this nice to me since I lost Justin, You're a great Listener Thank you so much for giving me a chance I wish everyone was like you"

"It is okay" wow two complements in the space of 10 minutes I doing something right then,

"Okay people lets go and get suited up" I heard Charlie shout, Sam helped me off of the floor, I dusted myself down, we walked around the corner,

"Danni don't tell anyone please they might –"

"Don't worry I won't trust me" I said smiling at her, then I jogged around the corner to the others, Justin glared at me,

"What did she want? ... Lollipop" I ignored the question

"I claim the Red goggles" I said walking in to the changing room with Lexie,

**After we got changed and in the water,**

The boat dropped us off into the middle of know where, The water was cool but not cold a refreshing cool, We dive down deep under the water, it was amazing the fish swam around us they didn't even care that we were there, My swimming group was Justin and Liam, because Liam always had to be with Justin at all time apart when he goes to the loo or has a shower. I dive closer to the coral it was different colour; red, orange, pink. There were Clown fish, Seahorses, well basically every fish. We had special underwater cameras. I took loads of pictures, my mind got lost in the moment, and all I could think about was the UNDERWORLD, I dived deeper and deeper into the darker water, there was a cliff under the water, I pulled myself to the edge, and peered over, I smiled. The most beautiful scene; wildlife at it best. I pulled my camera out to take a picture but it displayed [_MERMORY FULL_] _oop! _I swam to the top; I pop up out of the water and pulled my oxygen mouth piece out of my mouth. I glazed around as I flipped my hair out of my face and clipped it behind my ears. I searched for air bubbles, but none. I looked up to see where I was... uhm how should I put this NOWHERE... I swam in circle, I decided to go down, to see if I could see anyone or thing, it was late and I was running out of oxygen...

I still swan around wishing, hoping, praying even begging to find someone. I read my oxygen metre [DANGER SURFACE NOW] I began to surface but my flipper got caught. _NO. I tried and tried to pull free but got worse it was like the water was squeezing me. The water was pulling me down, I kicked and KICKED but nothing why WHY? IS IT ALWAYS ME GRRH, and with that I let out my last oxygen bubble my last MY LAST look at the world... What did Lexie wont to tell me... Bye Bye world. Love you Mum and Kenny byyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee... jjjuuussstttiiinnn_

(X.X)

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I had fun writing it for you guy PLEASE PLEASE review ANYTHING please

Love ChloeCullen'x


	8. The is it or not?

Hey Sweetie pies I'm glad you are still reading it, it is my first story so thank you x, I hope the last chapter one your toes. Well I guess I better shut- up and get on

(\ /)

n(o.o)

{Previously}

{_I let out my last oxygen bubble my last MY LAST look at the world...}_

Justin's P.O.V

"Uhm, who's seen Lollipop?" I said as I swam over to the boat. I pulled myself up on to the boat, I took off my oxygen tank of my back they were so heavy. I plopped on to the couch.

"Uhm... Thinking of it I haven't seen her since she swam off" Liam called from the water, _oh this is sounding so promising_

"Ryan" a bit worried

"NO"

"Lexie" worried

"NO"

"Christian" a lot worried

"NO"

"Sam ... Please say yes" panicking

"I'm sorry Justin, I haven't seen her"

"Give her 5 minutes or 10 you know what she is like" Lexie said wrapping her arm around me, she smiled I slyly smiled back,_ the fact is I don't know her I have only known her for 3 days why am I feeling like this WHY? Is it always me? I want to get to know her. I want to see her. I want to hear her. WHY DO I? Girls man. Always in your head even when they're not here._

15 minutes later 

"Okay people I can't take this no more. What is she is in trouble?" The words got caught up in my throat, angrier swept though me,

"Justin, sit down, and calm down she will come back" Ryan stood next to me, I shoved him off, I grabbed two oxygen tanks, I slid them on my back, "Justin NO DONT YOU DARE..." with that last word I jumped into the water. Then I felt another person I turn to see who. It was Sam, she nodded to me I nodded back, she swam in one direction I swam in the other but we was still close enough to see each other, _I missed Sam but she hurt me. I need to know why. But that don't matter now I NEED to find Danni __**my lollipop.**_

I searched the water we got further and further away from the boat, my hopes, my frantic searching done no good. I felt a pin pricking my eyes, like I was crying underwater is that even possible. I stopped I turn in a 360 circle. I scanned the ocean. It all looked the same. _What if she went back? Yeh_, _she is probably laughing her head off as normal_. Then all of a sudden, Sam started swimming again, she looked to me, gestured with my hand to go back, but she turn back and sped up I followed with my eyes. She was heading towards ..._oh no_... soft brown hair rippled from behind the rocks, a small hand waved in the water currents. _Hey lollipop. _I swam as fast as I could. I followed Sam around the corner and sure enough, we saw Danni. She let her last breath go. I watched it float to the top, _not on my watch I not letting her go, not yet._ I grabbed the second mouth piece and placed it over her mouth. Sam untangled her flipper. We each grabbed an arm and I made sure that she had the oxygen over her mouth. We surfaced; we pulled her back to the boat. Neither, me or Sam spoke we just swam to the boat.

"Oh My Gosh Danni" Lexie came to the edge of the boat she pulled Danni up on to the boat, I felt num, my heart stopped as I took in her soft face, that was all washed out, I got out of the water I rushed over to her. Charlie and Liam leaned over her, I plopped the tanks on the floor with a bang, then it hit me; she might be dead the girl that I never knew, I watched her little body being compressed on as Charlie did CPR on her, Liam came over to see if I was alright but I shrugged him off but he wasn't taking no for a answer the pulled me to a chair.

Lexie's P.O.V

_Oh NO Please not Danni. Please God don't take away my Danni. Please she helped me so much SO MUCH and now I need to help her but how? please don't take her not yet I still have to tell her about me and Christian... not today... not any day... but when and this is not it PLEASE I never ask for much but just this once please..._The tears poured from my face Christian tried to comfort me but I didn't want to be touched; not by him right now I wanted to feel Danni's laugh on my skin. She has the best laugh it brightens up anyone's day and trust me I had the worst days in history.

Christian's P.O.V 

_Please be Okay Danni_ that was it that is all I said over and over and over again, I tried to comfort Lexie but she didn't want it, understandable her best-friend might die right now no goodbyes or waves, she might just go, It killed me to see everyone like this I hated it,

Sam's P.O.V

I didn't even look at her she helped me, to change the way I see thing, she gave me courage to speak up; and now I did everyone but Justin is talking to me. I am winning him back slowly; I sat on the edge of the boat staring out to sea. I was scared that if I turned around I would have to face reality, reality that the only friend I had might die. I didn't tell her this but ever since that chat with her she noticed me. Everyone in school hates me for what I did to Justin, I have had to move 12 times because I was violently and verbally abused, every word they said to me floated in my head but Danni made them go away with a single word, not even a big word just the way she says HELLO.

I felt a warm hands on my shoulders, I looked up it was Justin; he stared out at the sea. He sat next to me. "Thank you" he said I could tell he was holding back tears,

"What for, it's my job"

"For finding Lollipop, and no it's not your job..."

"Uhm it's my job... I am a lifesaver on the weekends but week days in Super woman" I laughed a silent laugh so did he. "So what's with the whole LOLLIPOP thing huh?"

"Uhm one step at a time Sam please I can't just start talking to you like nothing happen because it did... okay" and with that he stood up and walked over the body on the floor._ NO I LOOKED_. My heart sank like an anchor, the way Danni was anchored to the coral. That was it I couldn't hold it. It just can out, the never ending fountain of tears, WHY ME?

Danni's P.O.V 

I could hear Charlie counting; _ONE, TWO, THREE, PULSE, ONE..._ over and over... I listen harder... I heard a familiar cry, the cry I used to comfort every day, I tried to move my body to show them I can hear them, but my body was a castle. _Lexie don't cry please you have cried to much don't start again._ I heard beyond the crying, the sobs, I heard a heart not my heart someone else's, it was broken, into tiny places, but I didn't just hear one I heard TWO not good. Finally my brain told my body to move, quick time.

"hhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuooo" I gasped for air sitting up. Charlie hands dropped from me. I was all wobbly. Every time I sat up someone would knocked me down with their hug, when everyone was done, I looked around, Justin stared at me; his eyes watered, I stood up I walk towards him, he stood there, Lexie told me that he saved me, I hugged him, he hugged me gently like I was going to brake I was like a piece of china to him, "Thank You" he tighten his gripped

"I wish I could say I found you but I didn't" his lips brushed against my temple,

"What then who?" I was confused, not Ryan, Not Liam, Not Charlie, Not Lexie, Not Christian, NOT Justin, THEN... Justin looked over to where a small girl curled up into ball.

"Sam..."

"YES" Justin said with pure sadness that washed though him, He forced himself not to break down, "Can talk to you later, please not now"

"Okay Justin" I pulled out of our hug, I smiled a small smile, and he nodded. I walked towards the girl. "Sam..." I sat next to her, I looked at her face, it was ...was empty like her soul, spirit had left her, and now all that lies there is a shell, but that all changed when she saw me. It was like I was her soul, I was her spirit,

"DANNI" she jumped up and hugged me, we talked non-stop for hours, but then I got tired, we were now pulling in to the harbour, we had problems with the engine and so on. We got back to mine and Lexie hotel. We ordered Chinese, Lexie ate more than the boys but I can't chat so did I. My belly was mainly water. We told the boys about sky diving next week and they said they will come. But Justin was at a concert so he couldn't come, I was sad, but he has work to do...

"Bye boys" I said as they walked out. I closed the door.

**New message**

From: Lip-Gloss Boi

To: Danni

Can you send Lexie down to the north staircase please I didn't say bye to her

;) Please Christian

**Compose**

From: Danni

To: Lip-Gloss Boi

Okay let me just get her..;)

I closed my phone and called Lexie to go meet Christian; they were doing this so Ryan and Justin don't rub it in their faces, and it's sad because they all ready know that they are dating, Lexie shot out the door and straight for the north stairs, as she closed the door there was a knock. I opened it expecting to see Lexie but It wasn't it was Justin...

"Oh Hey Justin what's up" I said letting him in.

"Danni, I can't take this no more"

"What do you mean Justin?"

"I need you and it hurts of me not to be able to hold you"

"Justin... I don't follow" He kissed me. His lips were so soft like there were mini clouds upon his skin I gently kissed back; I tangled my fingers into his hair pulling him closer, his hands around my waist, there was no space between us. Seconds tick by. I pulled away; my breathing was jiggered, sharp. I looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears,

"I shouldn't have done that"

"What? Why not ... I liked it"

"Yes that is why I shouldn't have done it... I'm sorry" He left the room

"Justin... Wait..." I called as I chased after him

"Look I like you a lot ... but the media and stuff just want let this happen"

"Stuff? I'm not an item, I have feeling to you know so what happens to me then, so am I just forgotten then, left..."

"I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU" He pulled me into the tightest hug but comforting hug ever.

"Okay, I understand" I pulled out of the hug and walked in to the room. I shut the door on him, I felt like crying but I didn't I just smiled I beamed.

**New Message**

From: Big-Boots

To: Lollipop

I'm still thinking of you

I smiled when he texted me this.

**Compose**

From: Lollipop

To: Big-Boots

Me 2 :)

Next week

It came along so fast. The boys were so funny, I don't think Lexie has ever laughed so much in my life, Justin had to go through the week to do some 'promo' stuff, it was weird between us now like not friends but not together. So today is the day of the famous Sky-Diving, Haha everyone was pumped up and ready, but everyone but RYAN, poor little Ryan, Haha this was going to be funny. We meet the boys at Starbucks, We were all geared up; we had been going to special lessons on how to Ski-Dive, They were fun because Ryan was so scared. We took hundreds of pictures.

We all walked out one by one on to the airfield.

I was up front and everyone was behind me. I heard a couple of 'Hi's and 'Dude' I just walked on. I stared up at the Sky; it was so blue. Then my vision was disrupted by cold yet warm hands covering my face, I smelt the familiar fragrance. "GUESS WHO?"

"The boogie-man"

"No" He chuckled "try again"

"A pile of poo... Because you smell like it" I laughed. He tickled my sides, "Okay ok is it Justin? ... "

"Ding ding we have a winner" I span around in his arms and hugged him, "see I told you I wouldn't forget you"

"I forgot you ... and like didn't you like have some 'thing' to do today Big-Boots" He laughed. "What?"

"Nothing Lollipop"

"I missed that" as I thought this, my mouth opened and I was spoken too, _oh did he hear_

"What" _oh no he did_

"Uhmmm..."

I hoped you liked it as normal Review and Enjoy read read read ...xxxxxx

Love ChloeCullen'x

xxx


	9. What does that say x

Hey – I need to get a new line that one is getting old lol- Hope you are liking my Chapters sorry not much Justin Bieber, Hope you still read on if you don't like thing or bit just tell me and I will make it better for you, Review bad or good it don't bother me I will work with you until I get it right,, any who on with the Story... Enjoy...

{Previously}

d{"I missed that" as I thought this, my mouth opened and I was spoken too, _oh did he hear}_

{"What" _oh no he did}_

_{"Uhmmm..."}_

Still Danni's P.O.V

"What was that Lollipop? Hum" I pulled from the hug we were still in and blushed like hell, I speed over to the others and joined in on the conversation._ Man I need to be careful I nearly lost your friendship I know I have fallen for him but that is it, I can't jeopardize our friendship for that and plus it has only been like two weeks. _"Lollipop? What did you say?"He ran over to where we were. I tried to ignore him as we walked to the plane; it was a very small plane it had t hold six of us, because Liam and Charlie were scared of heights. But so was Ryan but we didn't care we forced him onto the plane first. He stopped at the top. He walked into the small plane

"Oh come on, small places to …. I hate you" Ryan belted out as he stood in the door way. Christian got on, and then Justin, then Lexie, then Sam and then finally ME, I looked around the small plane. Eddie the flight man was directing us to our places we had to sit on the floor. Lexie and Sam talked and the boys were directed to their places. It went like: |Christian, Ryan, Justin| "They Justin we are in this together now"

"Sure thing dude" he said looking out of the window, what was that on his face happiness, _NO_ sadness _MAYBE, _fear _HELL YES,_

"Okay girls yous next, Danni you in front of Christian"

"Danni can…" Lexie started to speck, I knew what she was going to say and sure why not he is her BOYFRIEND,

"No changing girls" Eddie butted in. _What why no Lexie looked so sad she was nervous to and she just wanted to be with her BOYFRIEND understandable right_, "Sam you with Justin and Lexie you with Ryan" I sat in front of Christian he played with my hair I could tell he wanted to be with Lexie he didn't even look at any one just at the air station- we were still on the ground. I looked over at Justin he seem so hot but not in that way, sure him and Sam had made up but he seem so off, like he had ants in his pants, I laughed a bit, Sam looked at me I quickly looked away to Lexie, she was nearly in tears, Ryan rubbed her arms but he was scared to,h way to scared to comfort her. Eddie walked over to Justin, he whispered something onto Eddie's ear, and he smiled and then walked away and stated to write something on a piece of paper. Sam winked at me, I was so confused, she laughed. Eddie got off the plane.

"Lexie swap with me, I don't like Christian touching my hair" he laughed and I got up to but before I could sit in front of Ryan Sam jumped into the place, like she was a kangaroo, "so now am I supposed to sit now"

"With me" Justin smiled, I sneezed,

"Oh Justin I think she is allergic to you" Lexie laughed out, everyone else did too, but Justin didnt

"Please Danni … I …" He looked like he was about to cry.

"I never said I wasn't going to sit there" I crawled over to him, I placed my padded back - I had a parachute on it- on to his warm pounding chest, his breaths were heavy, His legs ever side of me, I rubbed my fingers around his knee cap to calm him down.

"Thank you" He said it took me by surprise.

"What for?" I question laying my head backwards so that my head was in the crock of his neck. I gazed at his perfect face; his lips the way they were so plump just so kiss able and his little button nose.

"For being you"

"Aww that so sweet… Uhm Justin what's the matter? You seem flustered" I said still drawing on his leg with my finger.

"Well if I tell you, you promise you won't tell ANYONE" I could feel stars in my back, but I continued to stare back at Justin, his eyes searched my eyes for the truth, I didn't know how to respond.

"I promise Justin with all my heart" I grab his hand and placed it on my heart to show him I would never do what Sam did to him. Our stare climaxed I could tell he was reading me like a book skimming face for answers, listen to my heart for a clue and feeling my heart beat for a sign. He closed his eyes, and rested his head on mine.

"Ready, well… I kind of have a really really big fear of small spaces..." and with that I lent off of him to give him space. He laughed at me.

"Oh okay I get it" I said looking ahead of me. He pulled me back down so my head was in the middle of his chest. "I'm now confused" he smiled again "Justin smiling isn't helping me understand"

"Well if you let me finish then maybe you will"

"But…" he pretended to zip my lips and throw away the key. I did as I was told.

"But when I am with you it is like it don't matter to me to hold you close makes me fearless" I smiled and probably went a lovely shade of red, but I didn't care…

"Okay happy or should I say scared people we are ready to take off" Charlie said as he jumped on to the plane a sat infrount of us

"Hey who are you calling SCARED MISTER" Ryan said

"You mister poopy pants" Eddie laughed, Sam held his hand and smiled, he smiled back at her

"Ready, poopy pants" she whispered, I smiled at them,

In the air ready to jump

Lexie and Christian, they looked so happy together. We all lined up ready to jump. Christian and Lexie started to count 5...4...3...2- but something caught my eye, Eddie placed a piece of paper into Justin backpack,, uhmm.. okay _i wonder what that is_ my eyes focused on the pocket,_ that pocket what is it? i wanna know and i wanna know NOW!_. I looked up to see Justin Starring back at me, he grinned the biggest sweetest smile i have ever seen. Next thing i knew was Eddie pushing me and Justin out of the door... I grabbed onto Justin's hand. We jumped together caught up with everyone else, Ryan looked like he was having fun _WOW. _We all made a Star space everyone holding hands and TRYING to smile but the force of the wind was very FORCEFUL, every one let go, and pulled our parachute out we got pulled up and then started to so slowly decend..

"Wooo!"

"Wow"

"This is AMAZING" We all yelled at the top of our voices.. then i hear person calling me though the gasts of wind i turn around to see who.. it was Justin, in his hand was that PIECE OF PAPER he had.. i read the piece of paper ... it said...

(\_/)

(o.o)

OOooohh what is it going to sayy.. i bet you can guess though right .maybe... hahaha Thank you so MUCH for still reading xxxxxx


	10. The Surprise Guest

Hey Okay let see if this works haha, i am doing it all on WordPad so no spellcheck, and sorry for the bad grammer. Ok THERE IS GOIN TO BE JUSTIN BIEBER IN THIS CHAPTER, and new people and LOVE and Why? Lexie is so weird Maybe ..x Sorry i am taking so long, LIFE IS LONG dont listen to people when they say it is SHORT, Ohama Mall - Justin Is cool Haha i LOVE IT but it is not a real song :( Uhm i have pictures of thing from the last chapters like outfits and stuff so Check it out and stuff.. i will stop babbling and get on with the story ... HOPE YOU LIKE ..XX REVIEW

{Previously}

{"This is AMAZING" We all yelled at the top of our voices.. then i hear person calling me though the gasts of wind i turn around to see who.. it was Justin, in his hand was that PIECE OF PAPER he had.. i read the piece of paper ... it said...}

It wa really hard to read, from all of the wind.

Note:

W...Y..O..U..B..E..M..Y..S..H.A...WT...Yxx?

_-end of note- _

_will you be my shawtyxx? will you be my shawtyxx? will you be my shawtyxx? will you be my shawtyxx? will you be my shawtyxx? will you be my shawtyxx? OMG HE FEELS THE SAME WAY I DO ARRRRRHHHHHH _

My eyes read over the piece of paper, again and again. My heart dropped so far, I was scared it was going to come out of my bum. Then like a shotting star, beating faster than ever, pounding against my chest so hard. I felt stonger. My eyes creeped their way over to Justin, and there wait for me the chocolate puddles I love so very much, the way they sparkled, his perfect face, the way he wrinkles up his nose, that small perfect button nose. We starred for a good 10 seconds. "Y-" my mouth was paralysised, the word clogging up my throat. _get out please say it he needs to know LIKE RIGHT NOW!_ "Y-" The butterflies were now eating me alive. He folded the piece of paper up, I looked in to his eyes before they were full of happiness and hope now sadness like I have destroyed him. _JUSTIN I AM SAYING YES I AM these stupid butterflies wont let me say it_"Y-Y-Y-Y-" His smile is long gone. We near the floor. My feet touched the floor. I looked across the field for Justin he was about to land on the other side of the field. I ran to Eddie "unclip me FAST" I shouted at him, he was smiling at me "less smiling more unclipping" my voice now needy. I didn't care my LOVE of my life was now walking away from me. I cant let this happen.

"DONE.. GO GET HIM!" we shared a smile. My body turned to Justin. I saw his soft body being unclipped. Without thourght I dropped my head , my feet aimed and I began to run as faster than I have ever before the wind rippling though my hair. I could feel eyes burning into my back.

"Go get him babe"

"Haha Go Danni"

"Woo"

I looked up to see Justin heading to get into a car, He was now 1/2 a mile from me now. I braced my self, I closed my eyes

"" _I DID IT_ My Voice filling up the open air, as I screamed my answer the answer I so badly wanted to say, to the LOVE of my life the cutiest boy I ever laid eyes on. I was out of breath so I was about to fall to me knees. When them strong yet soft arms, caught me, I giggled. I opened my eyes. Justin. He picked me up and spun me around in many circles. I starred into his eyes as we went around and around,I hoped this wasn't a dream. His hands on my hips and my tight around his neck not wanting him to run away. He placed me down on the ground. His hands now placed on my lower back pulling me closer to his warm solid chest. He lend down, his lips playing with each other but not yet kissing, he connected them together, moving so slowly like time stood still for us, My hand moved up his neck to his hair, I pulled him closer and he got the message. He licked my top lip I let him in. His mouth was so hot and steamy. He pulled out of the kiss, he was gasping for air. He move to my ear

"You have one good set of lungs on you" I laughed, the warmth over his breath, made be shiver, _ please dont notice _"Are you cold Babe?" I nodded a bit. We looked across where the others were. GONE, then

"Hey Love-Birds done yet I want to get in the shower THIS YEAR" We looked over at the car, everyone was waiting for us, I looked up at Justin, he smile and wink at me. I kissed him AGAIN, "NO DANNI NOT AGAIN PLEASE GRRH" _HAHA _I stopped kissing Justin. He took my hand in his and we jogged over to the others,

"Hey" I said the smile was still growing non-stop, Justin played with my fingers and he tickled my wrist, "Justin stop" I said but only loud enough for him to hear, My face was the BRIGHTEST red in the world. "Uhmm when and where did you lot get changed" I looked at their clothes.

"Haha when you guys had your 'LOVE FEAST'" Lexie giggled my cheeks burn up again, "Well me and Christian changed in the car and Ryan changed in the bush"

"Oh Okay" I walked to the car and opened th car door to get in then I realised I still had Justins hand in mine. I let go, "I think I can do it on my own" I said as I climbed in the car, he looked kind of upset but was okay with it. He walked off. I took off my ugly suit, so I was just in my underwear... Then the door opened, I tried to cover my self up, with my hands "Nooo."

"Don't worry I have seen it all before HAHA" Lexie said as she sat down "so are you going to tell then"

"What like you told me?" she still hasnt told me about her and Christian and its has been a while,

"Oh Okay I forgot,, TONIGHT" I got dressed and got Lexie to brush my hair for me. She loved doing my hair. _I dont have a care in the world I have fallen head over heels in love with the nicest boy in the world, he likes me and I love him I have to tell him,_ Lexie laughed at me "you should tell him you know soon"

"did I say that all out loud?"

"No I can read you like a book Danni" we laughed

Justin's P.O.V

_I am so so so so lucky to have meet Danni she is so nice and kind she let me use her phone, she likes me and I Love her, I NEED TO TELL HER SOON!_

"Hey, Justin I knew you liked her, as soon as you laid eyes on her she was yours" Ryan laughed out, I was now changed and walking back to the car. The smile still on my face,

"She has a name you know and shes not a item I can own" I said kind of annoyed but I let out a small chuckle to Ryan so he knows I dont mean no harm,

"Hey Justin we have to go you know it is getting dark FAST" Liam called from the tree, we ran over to the car.

"Coming in ready or not" Christian called as we jumped in th car, but there was no answer, I looked around to see, My sweet little angel curled up on the back of the car**(it is a seven seater- Danni is on the very back seats and Lexie is in the middle row)**, her hair covered her face, her hands tucked under her chin. My smile was now hurting me so much but I couldnt help it. I climbed over the seats to get to her. I slowly raised her head as I sat down then I placed her sleepy head back down on to my lap. I tucked her hair behind her ear, I touched her cheek she was so cold, I rapped my arms around her tying to give her so warmth. Then suddenly she ... STARTS TALKING..

"No Lexie you cant go NO NO NO, Lexie please, You can get help here I promise I am here for you,...Lexie he cant hurt you here... Okay Please Lexie be safe I love ya like my own sister and never forget it okay... Bye Bye Lexie..." tear fell from her eyes, I brushed them away for her, then she smiled and before she opend her eyes, "Hey Babe"

"How did you know it was me"

"Your gorgeous smell" She giggled _oh I love that giggle_, She pulled her self up and looked out of the window, we were moving I didnt even know I must have been to busy watching my girl- _ i like the way that sounds 'MY GIRL' _She shivered abit,

"Here" I unzipped my jacket about to take it off

"No I have a better idea" she pulled herself into my arms and rapped the jacket around herself while it was still on me, "Now I am close to you"

"Haha,,, Danni i-" I got cut off but Liam

"We are here girls" I looked out of the window to see the girls hotel, I sighed to know that this perfect day was nearly over, and then once again I was interupted,

"Uhm hey boys... do you wanna saty at ours in sure Lexie wont mind"

"Sure" they all said together, they woke up Lexie,

"What dinosaurs with ninja cats at the ... " everyone was laughing at her, she jump out of the car but landed straight into a puddle. "Aww my clothes"

"You still look beautiful Baby" Christian said helpping her out of the puddle, she was blushes like no other.

"LEXIE IS THAT YOU?" everyone's head turned to the voice,,,,,...

(\_/)

(o.o)

Who is it?...

Okay haha thank you guys so much for reading my story it means so much to me.. Okay 2 review for the next one please there will be new people,, Jealousy? Friends? Oh and if you are under the age of 13 and call **Imaan nd Rene** PLEASE STOP READING THIS BECAUSE IT IS NOT MADE FOR YOU AND IF YOU ARE CAUGHT I WILL BE IN TROUBLE NOT YOU SO PLEASE FR ME STOP READING IT..xx


	11. One Lonely Story

Hey, Haha how is everyone hope you like this chapter, I will be bringing out another story soon but PLEASE REVIEW PM ME anything to make it better,

(\_/)

(O.o)

{Previously}

{"What dinosaurs with ninja cats at the ... " everyone was laughing at her, she jump out of the car but landed straight into a puddle. "Aww my clothes"}

{"You still look beautiful Baby" Christian said helpping her out of the puddle, she was blushes like no other.}

{"LEXIE IS THAT YOU?" everyone's head turned to the voice,,,,,...}

Lexie's smile fell, so fasted. She knew the voice AND SO DID I, that persons voice made my blood boil, I started to get out of the car but Justin stop me, "Danni whats wrong?"

"Justin I dont have time for this!" I pushed him back into the sit, I felt bad but it didnt hurt him, he just looked shocked at what is just did. I turned my attention to Lexie. I went to go to her, then Justin grabbed my hand again the tears began to show in my eyes, "Justin please I need to get to her now" the tears making my speech all crumbled. I touched his cheek, "I will call you". He nodded his head in agreement. I have only just meet Justin but he was VERY understandable about things. Lexie was now slowly backing up into Christian chest, Christian had no idea what to do. The person began to walk forward towards her stepping out of the shadows: His messy ginger hair, his rough pale face. He was wearing a giant grey jumper with black boarding shorts. He shot painful glares at Lexie, I jumped infront of her. I grabbed her hand, and ran we ran and ran and ran, until we reached the Clock tower **-a.n i made this up-. **We walked up the steps. Lexie curled up into a ball and placed her head on my lap and began to cry. I rubbed her back to soothe her but she cried harder then ever

"D..a..n..Da..n.n.i. WHY ME!" She screamed into my lap,

"I dont know Lex I dont know" I whispered to her

Lexie -Flashback-

I came crashing though my bedroom door. I fell to the ground. My knees guarding my face, My body moved up and down, sobs poored fom my mouth uncontrolable.

"Lexie hunny you Okay" Danni crawled over to me "Lexie im here for you" She touched my shoulder I flinched at the touch. She sat next to me, and placed my head on her lap. We stayed like this FOR HOURS. In slience. Until I broke the slienece

"He touched me .." my tears slowing down

"Who is 'he' Lexie" Danni's voice so calm

"Daddy"

"Okay when did it start"

I told her

_He called me into his room, he patted the bed "Yes Dad" I sat down and watched his face _

_"Lexie, Daddy whats to play with you" _

_"Dad im 11 I have friends to play with" I got up to walk out the door. He grabbed my arm and twisted it, I fell to the ground in pain"Oww" _

_"Lexie now I have said it nicely I WONT SAY IT AGAIN" He rasied his hand to me. He never did this to me NEVER, I was so scared. He pulled me up by my hair and pushed me on to the bed,_

_"Daddy what are you doing?"_

_"Lexie darling dont worry, here drink this"_

_"I'm not thirsty" I pushed the drink away _

_"I said drink it" I looked into his eyes, they are not blue like they were before they are now solid black holes "I SAID DRINK IT"_

_"NO" I tried to get up, but he anchored me to the bed "DAD STOP YOUR HURTING ME" _

_"THEN DRINK IT"I shock my head then the sharpest pain in the world hit my head, again and again, with each hit i became weaker and weaker only seeing blured images infront of me. They all move fast infront of me but all I could remember was the pain, but all I could hear was. Nosies I didnt want to hear,_

_"oh oh oh oh OH MMMmmhh" My arms were above my head I tried to get free. But only to be forced back down on to the bed, as soon as he was done I grabbed my clothes off the floor and ran to my room._

"Danni? Do you remember when I was eleven?"

"Yes" She still rubbed my back

"Remember when I came into school .. wear nearly ever piece of clothing I own" I felt the pain behind my eyes again

"Lexie did he hit you"

"Yeeeeeeeees.." my voice cracked again,

-End of Flashback-

Danni's P.O.V

_Eleven is when she said it started but didnt tell me until we as 13, that was only 2 years ago, after she told me, we went and told my mum and she was part of the polcie force so Lexie was portected, and her mum came and lived was us. Her mum - Julie was getting beat up to, but she was getting beat up and she was doing it so Lexie didnt have to but Danny- Lexies dad did get to her. Then it got sorted out and Danny was put in jail for 6 months but then got shipped to a different country; well I think we found the country. After he went to jail, Lexie and Julie moved to L.A for a break from the wworld and just have fun. She went for 2 years, she has only just come back TO THIS! Grrh she dont need this not now. _

I have never seen her cry this much ever since he day she told me what was happening to her. My arms drapped over her, pulling her closer. I began to sing:

Breathe Slow- Alesha Dixon

**I'm running out of patience**

**'cause I can't believe what the hell i'm hearing**

**And speaking of hell it don't compare to this heat**

**That I am feeling**

**I love you too much it shows**

**All my emotions go out of control**

**Good for you bad for me**

**When I can hardly see from the tears that flow**

**Can't forget to breathe slow**

**Count from one to ten with my eyes closed**

**'cause ladies take it in and get composure**

**Before I lose it get composure**

**I am gonna breathe slow**

**Count from one to ten with my eyes closed**

**'cause ladies take it in and get composure**

**Ladies never lose composure**

Lexie began to sing to i used to isng this song to her all the time, it was mine and hers, and no-one could take that from us,

**Not gonna lie or even try**

**You've got my wheel spinning**

**And i ain't the one to shoot the gun**

**'cause that means you will be winning**

Lexie giggled abit "Do you remember when we was singing this in your bedroom and you was dancing on the bed then you fell of and knock your drink and it went all over your -"

"mums top" we said together and laughed, Lexie smiled, 10 minutes later she was asleep but I didnt want to wake her up so I sat there and watched her. I brushed her hair with my fingers. I sang:

Gwen Stefani- Cool

**It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life...  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right**

And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain

Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool  


Small tears fell from my eyes, I looked up to the moon, _Why? Lexie why not me? I got her out of this once and I will do it again_

My phone started to ring: Justin = J Danni = D

D- Helllo

J- Danni you are okay you said yo-

D- I know I said I would call, thing got held up

Justin was breathing heavy

J- WHERE ARE YOU?

D- I am by the clock tower I am going to the hotel now

END OF CALL

I pick up Lexie and began to walk back though the rain. My feet really hurt from all the runnning and by hair was stuck to my face. My phone rang but I couldnt answer it because I was holding Lexie, I let Pixie Lott: Turn it up fill the street, I turn down a small alley, when I saw Justin. "Justin" my voice was rusty,

"Danni,, is that you?" he started to walk towards me, I walked out of the alley "Danni" Justin engulfed me in at loving hug,

"Justin she needs our help" I looked up at him, He mouth 'OK' to me I gave him a small peck on the lips, i could tell I meant the world to him, that I was okay

"Lexie" Christian popped up behind Justin. His eyes were blood shot red and puff. Justin stepped to the side. Lexie laid still -asleep- in my arm which were now hurting like hell.

"She will tell you when she is ready DONT FORCE HER" I slid Lexie into his arms. I kissed his forehead and wiped away her tears. Justin pulled my shoulder into him so his arm was around my shoulders and my arm was around his waist. I placed my hand on Christian's back.

"Thank you Danni" I smiled in return

We finally got back to the hotel. We went to the boys hotel, we walked into the hotel room, Christian walked into his room with Lexie still in his arms, and laid her down on the bed he laid nex to her. I didnt realise, I had followed Christian to his room, I lended up against the door frame. He was so good for her she woke up abit they kissed and then she laid down onto his chest, she fell asleep with a smile on her face and so did Christian. Tomorrow he was going to need all the energy he can get. I walked in to the living room, eye's shoting in my direction. I looked up at them, questions filling their heads. I couldn't do it not again all eyes on my waiting for the answer, just like when I was in the court room.

-FlashBack-

"Danni did you witness any of these attacks"

"uhhmm... i wish i could but"

"So are you telling me you never saw any of these"

"Well..yes "

"So how do you know they are true" I looked up to Danny smirking in the glass box. Then i looked ver at Lexie she was crying empty tear she nothing left in her i needed to fight for her"

"Yes I am saying it, is true" My voice raised up, anger pouring out of my mouth now. "HOW CAN YOU PROVE I AM LYING WHEN YOU HAVE THE PICTURE OF THE BRUSIE THE BROKEN BONES, LOOK AT THEM,"

"Danielle Lee Harris"

"LOOK AT THEM" The woman pick up the the picture.

"NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE"

"I see a normal black eye"

"Look into those eyes, what do you see" She looked at me then back a the picture, "When i look at my best friends eyes i dont see the normal thing i should see, i see, ANGER, scared, unhappiness, she is lost i am lost with out her and if this man in that box, gets free I, WE will be gone" and with that i sat down the Judge looked at me with, proud, understanding eyes. She nodded to me.

End of Flash back

I opened my eyes to the chocalate puddles I love so much. My eyes were filling up. "Justin I want to go to bed now please" I said. He told the others and we went to his room, I sat on the bed, he sat next to me, him hugged me, I felt safe. "Justin -"

"Tell me when you are ready"

"OKay" He got up and went to his draws and pulled out some clothes, he handed me a par of shorts and one of his t-shirts, "Thanks" I got changed and so did Justin But he just wore his boxers. Justin pulled me into his chest, I sighed a big sigh "Everyting in going to be ok"

"I love you Danni"

(\_/)

(O.o)

Hope yoy liked it i made it longer, hope it is understandabl REVIEW please please I love you guys so much and alert and stuff, Hope you like it ..XX

Oh i have twitter if anyne wants to follow, i follow back Promise

BiebersTigers

and

BieberLions


End file.
